The disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a solar cell, and a solar cell.
Solar cells such as back contact solar cells have been proposed as solar cells with high power generation efficiency (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-33666). In the back contact solar cells, p-type regions and n-type regions are formed on back sides. The back contact solar cells can enhance their light receiving efficiency because no electrodes need to be provided on their light-receiving sides.
A solar cell module is formed by connecting solar cells. It is known that such a solar cell module causes a phenomenon (a hot spot phenomenon) in which when only some of solar cells are overshadowed by an object, for example, to be hindered from receiving light, the hindered solar cells generate heat because the total amount of voltage generated by the other solar cells is reversely applied to the hindered solar cells (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-33832).